1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a spider hinge for a frameless glass door.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional spider fitting for a glass in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 20 and 21 comprises a body 91 and four legs 92 radially extending from the body 91. Each leg 92 has a free end formed with a round ring 93. Each round ring 93 has a through hole 94 centrally defined therein and aligning with a corresponding one of four openings in the glass. A fastener extends through the aligned through hole 94 and the opening for assembling the spider fitting and the glass.
Although the conventional spider fitting provides the effort of securing the glass, the legs can not pivot around the body. The conventional spider fitting is provided for connecting the continuous and immovable glasses not for glass door.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional spider fitting for glass.